The Dark Maker's Return
by Tsiriu
Summary: Summary is in the 1st chapter. Rated M for Violence, Language, scenes of detailed battle, and scenes of detailed horror. R&R plz! Third genre is Romance
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jak and Daxter, Jak2, and Jak3, but I don't. All I own is the events (excluding flashbacks), weapons excluding the Blaster Mod, the Scatter Gun, Vulcan Fury, Peace Maker, Beam Reflexor, Wave Concussor, Arc Wielder, Mass Inverter, Gyro Blaster\Burster, Plasmite RPG, Needle Lazer, and the Super Nova. The powers I don't own would be the Dark Bomb, Dark Blast, Dark Invisibility, Dark Strike, Light Regeneration, Light Shield, Light Flight, and Light Flash Freeze. The only Characters that I own would be Irat and Threra.

Summary: Jak, Dax, Keira, and Samos have all found and repaired a Precursor Ring. Daxter 'accidentally' activating it, sends the four into the future, into Haven City, where the Crimson Guard patrol the streets under the rule of Baron Praxis. Unbeknownst to the four is a boy and girl who slipped in to the back of the strange craft, just before it launches into the future… Rated M for language, gruesomely detailed battle scenes, and scenes of detailed horror.

"Come on Threra! We don't want to get caught by those wierdos in red!" a young teen said, turning back to see his closest friend in the hands of Errol, a Crimson Guard who took his job a bit too seriously.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two more test subjects for the Dark Warrior experiment. Come on kid, you're coming with us." He said, his voice cold and heartless.

"What are you gonna do to Threra? I swear, if you harm her in any way, I will see to it that you die, slowly and painfully, screaming out for mercy as I rip your limbs off, one by one, letting you bleed dry!" the young boy yelled, his eyes widening in anger. He'd seen what Dark Eco does to those who get too close, and he had a feeling this Dark Warrior experiment had a lot to do with Dark Eco.

"Don't worry, we're only using her to get you. She'll be nice and safe sharing the same cell as you. We'll feed her the same stuff we feed you, and you both get the same everything. She will be fine kid, now worry about yourself. If you don't come peacefully, we will take you ourselves, and harm her greatly." Errol said, sporting a wicked smile.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER! I WILL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE!" the boy screamed, his eyes turning solid black, his nails elongating into small swords. His hair went white as snow, and his muscles grew taught with the stress of the transformation.

"What the Hell?"

"What's he doing?"

"What's going on?"

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna see my home again."

"Shut up you cowards! He's only a little kid! What could he possibly do to us?" Errol said as he took out a strange, spear-length stick with a small lighting beam going between two small spikes at the end.

"If you think that's gonna stop him, you're in for a rude awakening! I have never seen anything stop him when he gets this pissed off! Irat! Be careful! Please, just go with them, forget about me! I don't want you to get hurt! Please Irat! Irat, I love you! Please, stop this!" Threra called out, her eyes filled with tears.

"What? Uhh…" Irat said, passing out from the exhaustion that came from using this dangerous ability. He, along with Threra, are carried off to the Palace dungeons, thrown, quite literally, into a cell, and left there until morning.


	2. The Release

Disclaimer: look at the prologue, it's all in there.

Author: Seems no one's reading this… I guess Jak and Daxter ffs aren't exactly popular then. Oh well.

_The Escape_

"You and the other brat that appeared out of nowhere seem to react best to the Dark Eco treatments. Yes, your beloved Threra is fine. She just tripped down a small shaft on the way here and hurt her leg. Now, if you survive this, you'll be almost finished. Errol! Start the injection cycles!" a deep, powerful voice boomed from behind some window. Irat could just barely make out the form of Baron Praxis, the current leader of Haven City.

"Bye-bye Eco boy! No one's ever survived this stage before!" Errol said as he started to laugh. "Oh, and a little warning: this is the most painful stage, and I am greatly anticipating your screams."

"Really? Well then Errol, I guess I won't give you that satisfaction, now will I? I got a better idea: give Threra and me a gun and send us out with the normal patrols. If you don't accept my terms Praxis, I'll just get out on my own, taking Threra with me. The Jak guy that escaped, I followed him using a little ability that lets me see exactly what he saw. I know how to get out, every access code, everything. I even know the self-destruct codes. Don't fuck with me Praxis, or you'll be on the receiving end of one of my Dark Powers!" Irat said calmly, his face smiling darkly.

"You foolish brat! You really think I would let you do that? You sneak outta here and you'll be an outlaw, every Crimson Guard will be looking for your head! You'll sit there and scream whether you like it or not! Start the damn injections Errol!" Praxis boomed out, shaking the very slab of metal Irat was strapped to.

"You're all dead men, I'll meet you in Hell!" Irat said as his eyes turned a deep, blood red. His hair began to float like it was in the wind, which, strangely enough seeing they were inside, picked up to around 50mph. "You're all gonna feel the REAL power of Darkness! You think that you could control your Dark Warrior, even if the project was successful? You truly know nothing of Darkness! You couldn't even control Jak! I'll bring this place down around your knees as I slowly tear your still beating heart out of your chest! And you Errol, you get worse punishment yet! You will live, yes, but with no arms, no legs, no tongue, and a face so ugly, even you would throw up at the sight of it! You will be tortured for the rest of your life, everyone commenting on how horribly disfigured you are, all because you didn't listen to reason. Now, will you let me go quietly now that you know what I plan to do if you don't?" Irat yelled out, his voice dark and cold, overflowing with the subtle ring of murder.

"Baron? What should I do about this upstart? Baron?" Errol said as he turned around. Praxis's face was as white as snow, his eyes wide with fear. He alone knew that Irat was not exaggerating, and may even take his anger even further, sending the Baron's soul to Hell to be tortured by the ones who really belonged there, the true demons of Hell, his previous test subjects, all retaining their hatred for him and their anger at his life.

"Let him go Errol, what can he possibly do to us anyway? With any luck, he'll go outside the city walls and die there, getting lost in the Wastelands." Praxis said with a shaky voice, making it seem like he had something in his throat. Seeing the fear in his leader's eyes, Errol reluctantly released the straps holding Irat down.

"Before I leave, you promised that you would return Threra to me upon my departure. You'd better keep up your end of the bargain, Crimson Guard!" Irat said, looking back at Errol.

"Oh will you just shut up about this Threra girl? She'll meet you at the exit, just get the Hell outta my face!" Errol said, his face red with fury.

"Good, and if she's not there, I will hunt you down, cut off each arm, slowly, repeat with the legs, watching as you bleed out, your body going into shock from blood loss, and laughing as you slowly bleed to death, reopening the wounds when necessary. If you doubt my words, then you're a bigger fool then I originally thought. See ya shitholes!" Irat said, walking out the ajar door.

Staying true to the bargain, Irat saw four Crimson Guard escorting Threra to the exit into the city, a piece of her breakfast still in her mouth. "Threra, let's go. We can live our lives here, carving an existence out of this pathetic excuse for a city." Irat said as he grasped Threra's hand gently.

"Let's go Irat, but before we settle down, let's put those Dark Powers to use. I have heard from the guards that there is an underground resistance group, its HQ somewhere in the slums. Come on, we can join up and pay the Baron back!" Threra said as her hands balled up into fists.

"Let's hold off on that for a bit Threra. We need to get situated first, get an income, a place, a ride, preferably 2 hoverboards. They looked pretty cool in that poster I saw on the way out, and that Jak guy found someone who sells them. We plan on working for the underground, then we're gonna need rides, and weapons, though I suppose the underground resistance will supply those. Once we get to somewhere were we won't be overheard, I need to talk to you, about you. Come on." Irat said, taking her fists gently in his hands and smiling warmly.

"There are places open in the Water Slums. I believe it's the one next to that freaky statue. Now get outta here before I decide to zap you both!" a Crimson Guard called out from the entrance.

"Which direction is the Water Slums? It would help if we could get a map you know. Or not. Man, these Crimson Guard guys really need to lighten up, huh Irat?" Threra said, turning back to see the door slam shut.

"Come on, we got a long day ahead of us." Irat said, his eyes already getting heavy. "We need to find a suitable place to sleep, where we can sleep in peace and quiet. There must be a farming district around here somewhere, I heard to go outside the city walls is suicide." Irat said, leading Threra towards the less crowded part of Haven City.

Author: For such a popular game, you'd think that people would actually read the fanfictions for it!


	3. The 2 Newest Underground Members

Disclaimer: See prologue

The two newest inhabitants of Haven City wake from a wet, uncomfortable slumber. Walking on stiff legs, Threra and Irat head for the Slums to see a Torn about an Underground.

"So, you want to join with us in our fight against the Baron? You're just kids! I can't let you in. You're too you-"

"The Hell we are! We're the same age as that Jak kid you let in! Plus, we could be valuable allies in this war of yours. Threra here can hit a Metalhead on the skull gem with a rock from 100 ft. away, and she's even better with a gun! I have also escaped Praxis' Dark Warrior experiment, filled with as much hatred as Dark Eco. I've also got a but of a trigger finger, with deadly accuracy. So, you accept us now?" Irat said, his eyes getting a little redder.

"Irat, if he won't take us then we can always fight against him." Threra said, her cunning mind running through a clever idea.

"Hold it. I'm not making any promises, but if you can get me the flag from the old ruins just outside the city walls, I might have a place for you both." Torn said, handing the young warriors morph guns. "Watch it, they shoot like shotguns, for now at least." He added as they walked out. _They'll never get that flag._ He thought.

"Threra, I, sigh, I love you. And yet, I've hidden from you the fact that you can use Light Eco. Sorry." Irat said, taking Threra's hand in his own, surrounding it in gentle warmth.

"Irat…" Threra said softly, cuddling up against his warm body. She could only blush at the comment. The couple found the empty house in the Water Slums, paying for it in Dark Eco.

"Ah, finally, an actual bed to sleep in. No more wet, hard ground. I hope you like it Threra, we might be here a while. Well, it's ours now, we might as well make it a home." Irat said, looking around at the house. It had some damages here and there, nothing an hour's work wouldn't fix, and it was a bit of a mess.

"A little cleaning up and redecorating and it'll be just like home. But there's one problem: there's only one bed, a queen. It looks like we'll need to sleep together for tonight…" she responded, blushing slightly at the thought. She walked over to the dressers and put them against the wall. "I'll take care of the cleaning, you fix the walls and whatever else need fixing. You are the better builder anyway, you've taken classes in it."

"Before we do anything, lets rest for a bit. We don't have to finish it right away you know. My knee huts like Hell, I have no clue what I did to it though. Come on Threra, sit down for a bit." Irat said, patting the bed next to him. She sat down, their hips touching.

"Irat, when you said that you loved me, what did you mean by that? Do you mean love like sister, or, something else?" Threra said nervously.

"I mean, I love you. Not like a sister, but as more then any family could ever get. I know it, even though I never really knew my family. I, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I should never have made you follow me into that cart thing. We would never have spent those years in that damned palace, getting me injected with that horrible Dark Eco crap. Every second of every day, I feel myself on the very edge of a cliff, below me is a huge gorge of darkness, but you're on the ground in front of me, grabbing my hand, keeping me where I am because that's all you're strong enough to do at the moment. Every day, the darkness gets stronger, and so do you. Behind you, is the place I wish to be at once more, where Light rules during the day, bringing safety and energy to the world, and the moon sheds its dark light during the night, bringing forth more and more mysteries and the peace and quite of sleep, and adventures through the darkness. I realize now, that I may never get that back. Oh well, dreams are sufficient enough for me. As long as I'm with you Threra, I know, in my heart, that I'll never be devoured by the Darkness inside me. Threra, I have a question." Irat explained, telling her of how the Dark Eco affected him on the inside.

"Go ahead Irat, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'll listen." Threra said, her voice filled with kindness, compassion, caring, and sensitivity.

"What, what would you do, if I, kissed you?" Irat said, his voice dripping with anxiety.

"I, I dunno. I suppose it'd depend on where you kissed me." Threra said, blushing slightly.

"The lips, and if you're not comfortable with talking about this, please tell me Threra. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." Irat said kindly.

"If I wasn't comfortable with talking about it Irat, we wouldn't be talking about it, you know that. As for my answer, I, I suppose, I suppose I'd kiss you back, and smile. Irat, I, I love you. I really do. I know you've never felt the warmth of a family, and friends like us aren't exactly a replacement. It's kinda sad, when you think about it. Come on, let's get this done so that we can go exploring!" Threra said, her cheeks as pink as a rose.

"Alrighty! I'd really like to see more of this place. Come on, I'll help you." Irat said as he got up and extended his hand to help her up, even though he was the one who had a hard time getting up off the bed. His knee was almost refusing to move now, nearly locking into place. "Damn it! What did I do to my knee?"

Irat, you shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff. I'll do this, you lay down and relax that knee." Threra said, looking at Irat with a worried look in her eyes.

"No, I'm gonna help you. I don't care about the pain. I can ignore it." Irat said stubbornly, getting up as his knee cracked and popped.

"Irat, you're so stubborn!" Threra said, laughing.

"I learned from the best you know!" he replied, laughing as well.

"Hahaha! Hey!"


	4. Irat's Dark Past

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Author: This is a dream Irat has, just in case anyone gets confused.

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Thanks! I've got a question real quick, how come reviews come so slowly un this part of My other ffs got around 10-25 reviews by now. Oh well. Glad you like it!

_Smashing through a nearby wall with the remains of a chopped down tree, a young boy, about the age of 7, ran from a strange entity that had been hounding him for a year now. "What do you want with me?" the young boy called out, leaping over the fence._

_"To show you the real power of Darkness! You are nothing, and you must be taught a lesson for looking in my eyes!" the dark pursuer said. Laughing evilly. _Well that's not a very good excuse!_ The boy thought as he jumped yet another wall. He stopped just before he was about to run right off of a cliff. _Oh crud. This is not gonna end well!_ He thought, turning to face his adversary._

"_If you think I'm gonna let you take me down easily you've got another thing coming! I'm not going with you without a fight mister!" the boy said, his eyes glowing black, his hair becoming pure white. _

_"Oh my god, I'm so scared! I'm shaking! Oh no, the big mean kid is gonna hurt me with his wittle clawsies! HA! You're nothing kid! I, the Metal Head King, will take you under my wing and you WILL be my successor!" the dark form said as it came ever closer. "Irat, you are one of a kind, and you know that only through power will Threra ever come to like you the way she does. Come now boy, you know this is the truth." He added._

_"NEVER! You are a Dark Maker and I will never join with you! NEVER! I DON'T CAR EIF THRERA NEVER LOVES ME BACK, I CANNOT DO THE THINGS YOU DO! YOU DESTROY WORLDS, KILL INNOCENTS! NEVE RWILL I JOIN YOU, AND NEITHER WILL THRERA!" Irat yelled, Dark Eco energy collecting in his left palm. _

_"The Dark Strike technique, the easiest of all Dark powers. You can't beat one of us with that little one. Don't make me have to bring harm to you… Or Threra." The Dark Maker said, his voice dripping with death and murder._

_"NO! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM THRERA! I DON'T CARE IF IT MEANS GIVING UP MY LIFE! I WILL PROTEVT HER FROM ANYTHING!" Irat screamed, the ball becoming darker and darker as more and more energy flowed within it. _

_"Tell me where she is and I will not harm either of you." The Dark Precursor said, walking forwards menacingly._

_"NO! YOU ONLY WANT HER FOR YOUR OWN SICK ENJOYMENT! I'LL NEVER GIVE HER OVER TO YOU! NEVER!" Irat screamed as the pent up energy grew so quickly and fiercely that the entire forest began to glow in a dark light. _

_"My, you possess quite a bit of energy little one. You actually could be a challenge. No matter. I am a Dark Maker, and I am invincible. You wish to fight, then we fight!" the Dark Maker called out, forming a ball of Dark Eco, much the same as Irat's. "I am your father, you WILL listen to me!"_

_"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I AM NOT SOME DAMNED DARK MAKER AND I NEVER WILL BE! **GO AWAY!"** Irat screamed as he shoved the ball of Dark Eco into his heart, accepting the complete transformation. Blood red eyes glared out from the ensuing smoke, and hair black as night floated about the enraged half-breed. Half Darkness, half Light, yet darker then both. "Now let us see who is the stronger. If I win, you will give us a ship and ten years to call our own. You may come back for us when you find us after that. Deal, father?" Irat said, extending two blue swords from his wrists. Tentacle like wings burst from his back, making him gasp in pain. _

_"Deal. I will let you transform, just to make this more fun." Irat's father said as he leaned up against a tree. A strange symbol glowed on Irat's chest, the merged symbol of the Dark Precursors, and the Light Precursors. The Light insignia glowed violet, while the Dark glowed a bright blue, much like the cloudless sky. _

_"Now father, no, Kor, I will destroy you and take Threra with me to the farthest end of the galaxy, out from your twisted grasp. I and she will carve out a life among the normal creations of the Precursors, living happily." Irat said, looking up. His eyes had lost all sign of Light, and were filled with endless Hate, Anger, and Fury. Glowing blood red with a black flame burning within, his eyes filed Kor with fear. The wings of light turned violet, then black as they turned from Light to Dark. "Now, we shall fight!"_

_"By the stars! He has become more powerful then I could have dreamed of becoming myself! This won't end well." Kor thought aloud, gasping as he took a sword to the stomach, followed by a furious assault of Dark Strikes, all thrown at once. "Gahh! You will never be able to use your Dark or Light powers again after this! I'm gonna make sure of it!" Kor added, sending a sign of pure Dark Eco at Irat's heart. _

_"RAAAAAAAGH!" Irat screamed as the mark burned into his chest. "For once, I thank you Kor. You have just made me even more normal!" Irat yelled as he plunged both swords into his father's heart, shredding it horribly. _

_"Ugh, to think, that I, the strongest of Dark Makers, would fall, to one, such, such as you. You won, the deal, is on. Use my own ship's escape pod. Go, my son…"_

"AAAAAAH! Oh my god, it was just a dream, thank the Precursors, it was only a dream…" Irat said, sitting bolt upright in his bed next to a warm Threra.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream. Is something wrong?" she asked, putting her arm around him.

"No, it's ok. I just had a bad dream, that's all." Irat said, his mind running through millions of different things. "I just need to take a walk alone, that's all. Just to clear my head." He added.

"Ok, if you say so Irat." Threra said, laying back down on the soft bed.

"I thought that Kor's little curse would last forever, but it didn't. I should have realized that my own would last longer that his, but it too would die. Or perhaps, he is near, even in Haven City! No, he could not have found me so quickly. Or does he even know I'm here? Have the Dark Makers chosen this planet? If they have, I will beat them back to where they came, with or without the aid of the Precursors. Threra must be getting worried, I might want to be getting back now." Irat said, walking back home.

"Clear your mind Irat?" Threra asked, her eyes glistening in the dark room.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I need to talk to you about my past Threra…."

Author: Irat can get pretty ticked off! Anyway, it may be a while now that the long weekend is gone. Sorry guys!


	5. the Dark Eco Guns

Author: Sorry it took me so long, I was working on my Code: Lyoko fic. I've also had quite a bit to do lately, little of which school. (Surprisingly enough) Anyway, I'm gonna be working on this and my Mechwarrior fic.

"Threra, wake up. We need to get ready." Irat said softly, his hand on her shoulder. "We need to get that flag today, remember?"

"Mmmnn." Threra groaned as she stretched her arms. She got up and walked over to the dresser she had claimed. Irat blushed and turned around quickly, giving Threra as much privacy as possible in the small, one roomed house. "Get changed, unless you're going out like that." She added, looking in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, I might wanna do that. And by the way, that asshole Torn didn't give us any ammo for our Scatter Guns." Irat said, walking over to his, smaller, dresser. He pulled out the first drawer, sifting through the assorted articles of clothing, looking for anything he liked. He found a solid black shirt with a gold dragon on the front. Sliding the drawer back in place, he pulled out the next one, finding the socks. He looked through each one until he got to the bottom. As he opened it, a soft, black glow emanated forth from it, it's source being a small, black and blood-red amulet. "Hey Threra, when you're done changing, take a look at the bottom drawer of my dresser, I've found some pretty interesting things here, some useful for the both of us. And two gun mods! With ammo! Anything cool in yours?" he asked, taking out the black gun barrel.

"Irat, come here please." She said in a strange tone.

"What the Hell?" he said as he saw the strange amulet she found. It was shaped much like his, only it was white and blue. "Dark and Light…Dark Maker and Precursor?" he muttered.

"Oh yeah, you're part Dark Maker, huh? Kor was his name. Wait a second! That old guy walking that kid around, wasn't his name Kor?" Threra said loudly.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Torn when we get the flag. Anyway, look at this. A white gun mod. Maybe our new mods use eco that we collect. I see you also have two green mods. They're the same thing. Interesting. One new gun mod type for each type of Eco. I wonder who lived here before us." Irat said curiously.

"Here, take one of the green ones, I don't need two. Our amulets look like they can be fused. Show me how to put these on my gun, will you Irat?" Threra said, not knowing very much about how guns worked, especially ones working off of Eco. That, and most technology, was Irat's area of expertise.

"Sure. I took my Scatter Gun apart last night, they do work on Eco. All you have to do is press this button above the trigger to eject the current mod, then snap the new one right on. It was designed to be changed quickly. Probably from the Purple to the Blue Eco series, or the Yellow series. And you have no clue about what I'm saying so I'm gonna just stop talking. I will say this though, I think we should stop by the shooting range by Krew's place before we go get the flag. Come on, let's go." He explained, going a bit too far into it then he meant to.

"Why would we want to do that?" Threra asked.

"So we can find out what these new guns do of course!" Irat said, laughing.

They arrived at the gun course after 'borrowing' a one-seated Zoomer. They left it right outside Krew's place. Keira was inside building a new gun mod. It was blue. "Hey guys. I just finished the upgrades on the gun course. Could you test it for me?" Keira said.

"Wow. What timing. We were coming here to try out some new gun mods. Anyway, we're here so let's try it out." Threra said. "Come on Irat, let's go try these new things out. You've got some Dark Eco available in you right?"

"And eager to be released! Come on, the suspense is killing me." He replied, walking through the door, black gun mod ready, trigger finger twitching. "We should go in alone, just in case."

"I agree. Start the course, put it on the hardest difficulty Keira!" Threra said excitedly. She was just as excited as Irat about finding out what his Dark gun mod did.

"Just so you know, the hardest level uses real Metal Heads, and I'm taking no responsibility if he dies in there. Whatever that gun mod does, it had better be damn powerful. I made this one for Sig, although even he would have to improve to survive this." Keira said, flipping a large switch.

"What's this? Real Metal Heads? Keira, you've really outdone yourself this time." Irat said as he saw the Metal Heads pour out of the walls. They saw Irat and ran towards him. He rushed right up to one of them and put his gun barrel, point blank, to the thing's skull. "Hahaha. Now let's see what this thing can do, shall we?" Irat said evilly as he squeezed the trigger. He felt a tiny exertion of Dark Eco when the gun shot. The projectile burst out of the Metal Head's head, liquid Eco spilling across the floor. The gun seemed to shoot just like the yellow Blaster mod, but when it hit a wall was a different story.

The projectile slided through several more skulls, almost effortlessly, before it hit the wall. It split up into several smaller projectiles, as well as giving off a nice explosion, scorching the wall considerably. "Holy shit! This thing rocks! Now, let's see what the green mod does. Wait, if the black mod uses my Dark Eco, then the green one would use my health, Life Eco. The green is a last resort only. Now, what's this other Dark Eco weapon I've found do?" Irat said as he stood, transfixed by the startling power of the gun.

"WHOA! That gun is unlike anything I've ever seen! Where did he find it?" Keira shouted.

"Two things: quiet down or Torn will hear you, and we found them in the house we got. No, we don't have any more you can borrow, not that you could use them. They use Eco that is stored in the wielder's body. I have a white one that uses Light Eco, he has two black ones that use Dark Eco, and we both have a green one that uses Life Eco. Actually, I have two Light Eco gun mods. Anyway, you could probably use the Life Eco gun, but it may cost your life. We don't know how much ammunition these guns take, nor how much ammunition we have for the Life Eco weapon. We've decided to use the green mod as a last resort only. Anyway, It seems your gun course is proving troublesome for Irat. Wait, why is he using his fists and feet?" Threra explained casually.

"Why is he?" Keira replied, staring into the screen.

"Well now, I think it's time to bring the other Dark gun mod out." Irat said as he took out his Morph Gun. He attached the new gun mod, his finger already quivering in anticipation. This one looked more akin to a cross between the Needle Lazer and the Wave Concussor. "We should give these weapons names later." Irat said as he opened up without mercy. He held the trigger, noticing that it was gathering a large amount of concentrated Dark Eco into a tiny ball at the tip of the barrel. Once the ball became fully saturated at that size, it began to grow at an alarming pace, all this happening within seconds. "Sayonara shitheads!" he said as he released the gargantuan amount of energy. The ball burst out like a shockwave, eradicating the smaller Metal Heads and smashing the others into the walls. Right behind the shockwave came forth a multitude of small, black spikes, homing in on the unfortunate Metal Heads that survived the shockwave. Each one was impaled through the weakest part of it's body. Only one managed to survive, and that was by using a larger Metal Head as a shield. Irat flipped a switch on the barrel and held the trigger, sending thousands of the spikes careening into the lone survivor. Satisfied, Irat left the course, putting his gun away.

"The door's open? There must be something wrong with it, you can't be done yet!" Keira said.

"Oh, but I am. Your turn Threra. Let's hope that your Light Eco weapons aren't defensive like your powers." Irat said like it was nothing.

"HOLD ON! You cleared out the gun course without even getting a scratch or even using more then four shots! I really messed up!" Keira screamed in disappointment.

"You didn't mess up Keira. You just didn't think anyone would come with weapons like these. I had no idea what these things did, so I was a bit nervous to bring them in here. They could have been nearly useless, or they could have taken out all Haven City, I couldn't know. We'll get you as many different Metal Head corpses as we can carry when we finish our next mission, this way you can replicate them. Go ahead Threra, I want to see what Light can do compared to Darkness." Irat said, calming Keira.

"As long as you get me a Wasteland Metal Head, I'll forgive you. If you can't get into the Wasteland, then bring me a Metalpede from underneath the city in the Catacombs." Keira said as she reactivated the training program.

"Let's rock." Threra said in a murderous tone.


End file.
